What you do for LOVE
by lyss02
Summary: Danny has a Dilemma, DL
1. Chapter 1

**What you do for Love**

By: Lyss02 and Deanlover

Disclaimer:We do not own anything at all.

I am in deep shit, here is my situation I am head over heals in love with Montana but I am going out with a girl named Mel and you know she is pretty nice and I don't want to hurt her. So I have a big dilemma, there's a girl who I am going out with who I think is nice and I like but just as friends, then there is a girl who I think I am on the borderline of loving and I know for a fact that she likes me to. So what should I do, argggggggg, I am just repeating myself, Im not getting anywhere I think its time to get out of bed and get to work.

* * *

**AT WORK**

Well ,Well, Well, look at Ms Monroe today she's looking pretty good but she always looking good.

"Hey Montana" Danny said Lindsay smiled at the way he said her old nickname.

"Hey Messer." Lindsay said

They both walk into the DNA lab where they were supposed to meet Stella and Mac on the case they are all working on.

"Hey you two." said Stella

"Hey." They both said in unison

"Mac and I just got a lead on the DNA which belongs to our killer, someone by the name of Deklain J Monte. So we were just going to go and pay him a visit and talk to him, can you look at the axe that we found at the crime scene for his DNA."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard." Said Danny.

Lindsay walked across the room to have a look at the axe, when she tripped over. Luckily Danny saw this and ran over to catch her in time.

"You okay there Montana." Danny said his face inches away from Lindsay's.

"Yeah, I will be fine." There noses were touching now

"Well we better get up." Danny said _unfortunately _

"Yeah." They both couldn't resist the intense situation when Danny made the first move, his lips touched hers. She then responded they were both sitting on the Lab floor kissing when.

"Hey guys I left my….." Stella said walking into the lab and saw Danny and Lindsay Kissing "Oh My God."


	2. Chapter 2

**What you do for LOVE**

Disclaimer:We do not own anything at all.

"Oh My God." Danny and Lindsay both split apart like one of them had been on fire. "What the Hell is going on." Stella said

"Well I... Uh …. Tripped over and fell…On the ground." Lindsay said pointing to the ground.

"When then that was an extremely unusual way of falling." While Stella was saying this Danny was trying to get his mind over the fact that he had just Kissed Lindsay.

At this moment Mac came in.

"Stella what are you doing you came in here to get your Lucky pen and you are still standing at the door."

"Well I was just going to give it to Stella." Lindsay said handing the Pen to Stella. "And I was also going to leave and call you cause I'm not really feeling to well and I think I might be coming down with something……. And I don't want to contaminate the evidence." Lindsay said putting her hand on her head.

"Yeah I was just going to say go home Mac wouldn't mind."

"Oh, Okay, only on one condition, Danny takes you home."

"That's not necessary I can just take the subway home."

"Nope you're feelin' sick Montana I am taking you home." Danny told Lindsay. "Go get your coat and stuff you need and I will be waiting here."

"Mac go and wait for me at the car I will be with you a second."

"Stella your seconds are like hours."

"Mac GO." Mac left.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Danny Messer?"

"Well I am just about to look at the axe that your guy used…"

"Not that you idiot, you and Lindsay were …." Stella said in a low voice. "Kissed."

"It takes a scientist to figure it out." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"You guys can't kiss, you work together and you're dating that girl what's her name..." Stella said clicking her fingers

"To answer all your questions, there is no policy about co-workers kissing, hell you and Mac do it all the time." Stella turned a light shade of red. "And yes I am dating that girl and her name is Mel."

"But….." Stella was cut off but Mac coming in

"Stella it's been 5 minutes not a second."

"Okay, okay I am going." Stella said Leaving

Lindsay entered the room.

"Okay you really don't have to take me home." Lindsay said trying to talk him out of it.

"No buts Montana, Mac told me to do somethin' I do it. His orders" Danny said ushering Lindsay into the car park.

"Oh my God." Danny said mimicking what Stella had said earlier, at the sight before him.

Danny and Lindsay both stood there in shock.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What you do for LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**IN THE CAR PARK **

"Oh My God." Danny said mimicking what Stella had said earlier, at the sight before him.  
Danny and Lindsay both stood there in shock.

"Oh Woops I must have...ah… slipped over onto Mac." Stella said trying to cover up Mac and her kissing.

"Yeah slipped alright." Danny said, at the same time Stella was giving Danny the Evil eye.

"Run while we still can Montana, Stella is giving us the Evil eye." Danny said Grabbing Lindsay and tossing her over his shoulder, Stella and Mac Started laughing.

"Danny Messer, put Me down." Danny cooperated putting her down on the ground.

"Danny take her home." Mac said while they were walking back over to Mac and Stella. Stella went over to Lindsay and put her hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"She is burning up." Stella said, Lindsay was amazed she just made it up to get out of the situation her and Danny were in. But the truth was she was still a bit warm after her and Danny's Kiss.

Danny went up to Stella "I won't tell if you don't." he extended his hand for Stella to shake it. Stella shook it.

"We have to get going, take her home make sure she is okay Danny."

"Will do Mac."

"By the way Stella what was the whole thing I won't tell if you don't thing with Danny." Mac said walking to the car.

"Nothing you have to worry about Mac." Said Stella

**IN DANNY'S CAR **

Lindsay sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window of all the buildings going past. Slowly she fell asleep.

Danny parked in front of Lindsay's apartment building and looked over at Lindsay's sleeping form. _Now how am I supposed to get her up into her apartment? _He got her keys out of her bag. Got out of his side and went over to the passenger side door, opened it and picked her up. _Oh this brings back memories of me helping out Montana her with the experiment she needed help with. _

Danny walked her up to her door opened the front door of her apartment, when he walked in he realized that this apartment really reflected Lindsay it was simple but Beautiful .It somehow reminded him of the country even though he had never been to the country before. Danny went over to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Took off her shoes and covered her with the blanket.

Then went over to her kissed her on the forehead, Nose and lips and said "Sweet dreams Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe."

Then left the room taking one last look at the sleeping beauty in the room. Closed the door and headed to her kitchen to find something for him to eat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**What you do for LOVE **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

"_Oh did he just, I think he just did…. Did…. Listen to yourself Monroe you're talking to yourself….In your head your crazy." _

After pondering what Danny had just done she fell asleep.

The next morning Lindsay woke up at 10 o'clock.

"Why the hell hasn't my alarm gone off." She said getting out of bed, just to realize that she had a post it note on her forehead. She took it off it said.

Montana

Just incase I am not back yet Mac called

And cause your sick gave you and me the

Day off.

Messer 

Lindsay slowly got out of bed walked to the door which leads out to the lounge room. _There's no here must be gone. _She thought when two hands went and squeezed her waist making her jump.

"What…the hell."

"Hey Montana, thought I would make you some breakfast." Lindsay looked over at Danny and smiled.

"You can cook Messer."

"I am Italian." Lindsay laughed

"That you are Messer that you are." Lindsay walked into the kitchen taking in the aroma of pancakes.

"How did you know I loved pancakes?"

"Well the thing is I am a mind reader."

"Is that right." _why did his personality change from last night when he put me to bed to the normal Cocky Danny Messer. _Lindsay thought. _Maybe I should ask him. _

"Yep I was born with it I am magic."

"Danny can I ask you a question." He nodded. "Why do you change your personality?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well last night when you thought I was asleep and you said good night and all the other stuff."

"Well I was you know... Just um... well…look at the time I really got to go…. I might drop over later... got a few errands to run… um… bye."

He left and closed the door. When Lindsay just realized something, something that she wanted for a while. She ran out the door.

"Danny wait." Lindsay yelled.

"He stopped dead in his tracks. "Lindsay I really got to g.." He was caught off guard when she came and kissed him when they parted Danny rested his forehead on hers then said.

"I really got ta go."

And with that he left leaving Lindsay in the hallway.

TBC

Will hopefully update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

What you do for LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A week later

It had been a week since the little incident between Danny and Lindsay had happened. In this week they have hardly seen each other, whenever they would see each other Danny would quickly make an excuse to get out of the room. So they haven't been able to talk about the incident.

"Hey Lindsay we are all going out for drinks tonight, and I was wondering if... You… want to come." Said Stella

"Well it has nothing to do with me being here for a year and a half does it." Well knowing that was what it was about.

"No, just drinks. And you can bring a partner."

"Okay I will but on one condition."

"What would this condition be Miss Monroe?"

"It has to be somewhere with really good food cause I am starving." Stella laughed.

"Okay I think I can arrange that." Stella said walking out the room.

"This could be a good time to confront Danny about what happened last week." Lindsay thought.

At the Bar with the good food

"Okay what about that time Sid somehow got his foot stuck in the toilet." Said Hawkes

"Yeah tell me about it, what would his foot be doing down a toilet." Said Flack

"Okay can we stop talking about Sid and his foot down the toilet for one minute please Lindsay is standing behind you thinking Sid is some sort of weird person now."  
"But Stella he is." Said flack

"No he has his own unique personality." Said Lindsay sticking up for Sid

"Yeah I agree with Lindsay here, see some people might think Mac is weird but we all know e isn't." Said Stella

"Yeah. Anyone know where Messer is." Said Mac

"He is probably getting ready to make his grand entrance." said Flack

Just then Danny walked in and whacked Flack over the back of the head.

"I don't make grand entrances Flack."

"Who's this Danny?" Stella said indicating to the brunette standing next to him

"Well you said we could bring someone with us. So I brought her."

"Who is her." Said Hawkes. Lindsay was getting suspicious Who is she

"Her is Mel. Mel these are my work colleagues and friends Don Flack, Sheldon Hawkes, Stella Bonasera my Boss Mac Taylor and the beautiful Miss Lindsay Montana Monroe." Danny said winking at Lindsay. "Guy's this is my girlfriend Mel." With this Lindsay's heart broke she was so shocked the man she has grown to Love may I say it had a secret Girlfriend he didn't tell her about and was openly flirting with Her.  
I am just going to sit here like nothing has change okay I can deal with this. Can I?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**What you do for LOVE **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**1 hour later**

Through the past hour Lindsay had been watching Danny and Mel. They had been really close together a couple of times, which wasn't that bad. Then the thing that caused the last straw was when Danny looked over at Mel and passionately kissed her in front of everyone. At this point everyone stopped and was staring. The Lindsay slammed her hands on the table and stormed out of the Bar.

"Maybe one of us should go after her." Said Hawkes

"No let her go someone just broke her heart." Stella said not looking at Danny but Danny knew it was aimed at him. Danny looked at the door wanting to go after her but knew he couldn't.

**Later in the evening **

Danny and Mel left to go home.

"You know I don't want this to sound you know out there seeing as though we haven't been together all that long but. "

"Come on spit it out Mel." Danny said teasing her

"I Love you Danny."

They both stopped when Danny spoke first

"I Love you to Lindsay."

"What."

"I mean Mel."

"No I know perfectly well what you mean. I have been denying it to myself for a while now. You are in love with her."

"What no I'm not"

"Danny you called her beautiful at dinner tonight in front of me you also talk about her all the time to me. You talk about how nice she is how smart she is how beautiful she is how she is one of a kind and how much she has a huge heart."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does mean something Danny." Mel said

"Well what does it mean you are the psychiatrist?"

"It means you are in love with her." She said. "It also means we are over." Mel said gently. "Go tell her Danny. Tell her you love her."

"How am I supposed to say that?"

"Tell her how you feel and why you have done what you have done." Mel said smiling at Danny. "Goodbye Danny." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

"I am in love with her." Danny said proudly. It was one of the first times he had actually admitted some thing like this to himself. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

TBC

Okay only 1 chapter left.


	7. Chapter 7

**What you do for LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Okay last chapter Tear

This was the day that the one and only Danny Messer was going to reveal his love towards his Montana.

_She is going to be pissed_ he thought.

Danny walked through the doors of Lab wet due to it raining outside. When he spotted her sitting in the break room drinking coffee.

"Hey Montana how you doing" Danny said walking in to the break room with is head up high

"Hey guys." Said Stella walking into the break room. "Suddenly it feels cold in hear I need to go an process some pens."

"Pens Stella really that's the first thing that comes to your mind is it." Lindsay said getting up and going over to the sink to pour the remaining of her coffee in the sink. Then walked out of the break room.

"What are you doing go after her." Stella said

Danny ran out of the room following Lindsay out of the Lab into the rain.

"Come on Montana I asked you a question How you doing."

"There is no way I am talking to you. What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Come on Montana."

"No Danny do you realise what you did you broke my heart Danny. I thought you know you liked me and then there was Mel." Lindsay said yelling at Danny walking out into the poring rain Danny followed.

"You know for a fact that I like you Lindsay and I didn't mean to hurt you I just couldn't find a way of breaking up with Mel. But we are broken up now so we could maybe try out a relationship." Said Danny thinking that what he just said would be enough to convince Lindsay.

"Arggg Danny Messer you are Impossible." Lindsay said walking more into the rain without an umbrella.

"What Montana what do you want me to do. Huh do you want me to get onto a rooftop of one of these buildings and shout that I am in love with Lindsay Monroe." Danny said yelling at Lindsay and pointing to the buildings.

"There is nothing you can do to make me feel better or even forgive you."

Lindsay said but was cut off by Danny's lips crashing onto hers. They kissed passionately for a minute the parted trying to get there breathing back to normal. They were resting there foreheads against each others.

"Maybe except that." Lindsay said smiling then Danny started to say

"I never meant to hurt you Lindsay and …I love you"

"I love you to and you know what would make up for all that."

"What?"

"Going on top of a building and shouting I love you Lindsay Monroe."

Danny started laughing

"Okay your wish is my command." Danny started to walk to a building but Lindsay tried to stop him

"I didn't really mean that."

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and they walked together up to a building. When they reached they top of the building.

"You know you don't have to do this." Lindsay said

Then Danny went over to the side of the building and Yelled out

"I LOVE LINDSAY MONROE"

Lindsay started laughing then Danny went over to Lindsay and kissed her gently

"What you do for Love ."

THE END


End file.
